Shining Nova
by marshie101
Summary: On her dragons request, Makarov reluctantly accepts the Galaxy dragon slayer, Nova into the guild, but what is she hiding from the other members? and why is a strange man, who calls himself Hunter, always at the scene of the crime when something happens? This time Fairy Tail have gotten themselves in way over their heads. I suck a summaries, slight AU, OC, My first fanfic, R


**Chapter one:  
**

* * *

Disclaimer:_ I don't own fairy tail (darn it all) however i do own the plot and my OC. I appreciate not getting my ass sued._

* * *

"It looks different in the day…" The purple haired dragon slayer muttered to the Exceed perched on her shoulder. Her eyes wandered up to the sign hanging above the door that read 'Fairy Tail'. The Silver Exceed shifted its weight and jumped down from her shoulder, landing on the concrete steps with a soft thud.  
Fairy Tail was a bright, colorful place, and the members of the infamous guild are even more so. This place is the breeding ground of weird characters and mishaps. She sighed softly.  
_Someone should really sound-proof the guild,_ Nova wondered pointlessly. She was trying to take her mind off things (without much success). Nova had come here on stars orders, but she was beginning to question her dragon's motives. The dragon slayer glanced down at her Exceed.

"Nova, you know you have to go in sooner or later, no matter how long you stand out here people will still notice the 'new girl'." Nova frowned at her partner, who was right, as usual. "And what if someone opens the door?" The Exceed continued.

"I know, Ari" She sighed and looked back up at the door. "I'm just a little nervous; I've never been in the same room as so many loud people and I don't feel comfortable being inside…" She frowned. The entire sentence basically summed up her life up till now. She had lived in the black forest, far to the north with a tribe of dragons and one other person; it was a completely different lifestyle to the one she is being forced into. Of course she is going to be nervous.  
Still, it was like Ari said, everyone will notice anyway, so Nova wiped her face clean of any betraying emotions and pushed the wooden doors open. Almost every head turned in her direction. Beside her, her Exceed smirked.  
_Someone's enjoying the spot light._

"Fucking twit stop smirking!" She hissed towards Ari out of the corner of her mouth, angry at her Exceeds reaction, though Ari knew not to take her insults to seriously and just chuckled.  
_How can he be so calm about this?_  
Nova stalked in, still slightly miffed at her Exceeds behaviour, but managed to keep her expression blank as they wandered towards the job board. A few members shot her confused glances. They must have wondered why, if they had never seen her before, she already knew her way around the guild like the back of her hand. Much to Nova's relief, everyone gradually turned their attention back to their own business.

She had never been here during the day when everyone else was and only seen the inside of the guild once when, last moon she had spoken at length with master Makarov after he personally requested to see her.  
Over the course of a few days, master Makarov had told her that before her dragon foster parent, Star, had vanished along with the rest of the dragons. She had foreseen certain events and decided Nova need to have the support of a guild by her side, but when Nova tried to speak to master Makarov about this he would always brush her off and it was eating away at her. She hated not knowing.

**_*_****_Flash back_****_*_**

_"Is there something on your mind Nova?" Makarov had asked the day she had officially become a member of Fairy Tail. That was after he had told her that Star had a vision – just not what the vision was about. Nova had run her fingers lightly over the black guild mark on her left forearm._ _Galaxy dragons were known to for their ability to foresee the future, and they were NEVER wrong. If star had wanted her to come here it must be extremely important.  
At first she hadn't trusted him, after all it took a lot to earn the Galaxy dragon slayers trust, but after hearing that he knew about the 'Ender' spell and the boy, Hunter, she deemed him trustworthy.  
"It's nothing, I was just wondering what Star saw that made her want to send me to join a guild" Nova had ventured cautiously. Her question was met with a frown and Makarov turned back to the paperwork on his desk.  
Funny, she had never seen him as the kind of man who would willingly CHOOSE to do paper work.  
"Who knows, maybe you'll find the answer in time, Nova" Nova had grunted at his response. He knew more than he was letting on.  
"Why won't you tell me what Star said!?" She'd cried out in frustration and slammed her fist down on the table.  
"Because it isn't time for you to know yet," Makarov snapped "You'll know when it's the right time so stop pressing the issue." Nova sighed and turned to leave, sensing he wouldn't tell her so she might as well give up. She was about to pull the door open when he stopped her.  
"Come to the guild tomorrow morning and meet everyone" Master Makarov said, not really giving her a choice in the matter. Nova shrugged as she walked out the door.  
"I need to take up a job anyway" She agreed tiredly, she couldn't be bothered arguing with him twice in the last five minutes._

**_*_****_End_****_*_**

"Nova," Ari tugged at her sleeve and interrupted her thoughts. "You really need to stop doing that"  
She glanced down at the little silver Exceed and pulled his paws off her sleeve.

"Stop doing what!?" Nova yelled defensively, even though she knew exactly what Ari was talking about; her spacing out all the time. She pouted and turned to the job board, her midnight orbs scanned all the posters, looking for something she could make easy cash off.

"What about this job?" Ari jumped up to reach one of the lower jobs and handed it to Nova, who nodded. It seemed like the least troublesome out of all the high-paying jobs.

"Yeah, this could work." She folded up the piece of paper and the duo turned to leave just as soon as they had come. Nova was halfway to the door when she felt a light tap on the shoulder. She spun on her heel and glared, obviously not in the mood for idle chatter. The pink haired boy just grinned and starched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm Natsu! I haven't seen you around Fairy Tail before! Who are you?" Nova bit back her snarky remarks and looked him up and down. She could easily tell he was a dragon slayer, like her. The first thing that tipped her off was the white-winged Exceed floating in the air beside him and the second; she could smell it, the scent of another dragon on him. Behind Natsu, she could see a blonde girl sitting with a half-naked mage, watching Natsu speak to her intently.

"…Nova" Nova hissed gruffly at him. She didn't like people prying into her business, even something petty like her name.  
Although most the guild members were still blissfully ignoring the two newcomers, she could still feel some eyes on her. The most irritating of which belonged to Natsu. He was staring at her like he'd never seen a girl before. She decided to deal with him first, than go on her job. He was just about to speak again when Nova cut him off. From behind her she heard Ari mumble something like 'be nice', but she ignored it.

"Look, I don't particularly want to speak to you right now," She narrowed her eyes and hissed menacingly, so much for 'being nice'. The sound of Ari face-palming was heard from behind her and Nova scowled. "Come near me again and I'll beat you sorry behind into the fucking ground."  
Natsu raised his eyebrows at her but quickly scurried off, sensing that if he picked a fight with this dragon slayer she would literally rip his throat out. What could she say? She had a bad temper.  
Nova sighed quietly so it was only heard by Ari, who rolled his eyes, and they both begun walking towards the door, eager to get their first job done and collect the reward. She was about to pull the door open and leave when a thick voice from above called her back.

"Nova, a word please" Nova flicked her long purple hair back and stared up at master Makarov, who looking sternly down at her. She reluctantly complied and stomped up the stairs where she was ushered into the guild masters' office.

"I know you don't get along well with people, Nova," He paused and looked up at her with hardened no-nonsense eyes. She frowned. Where is he going with this? She wondered carefully and shot Ari a questioning glance, who in turn shrugged.  
"That is why I am giving you your first official job. Form a team with someone." Master Makarov finished cheekily and pushed her out the door.  
"And if you don't at least try to speak to someone I might have to reconsider Star's request, Good luck!"  
Nova scowled and stormed out, swearing angrily under her breath.

"The nerve of him, he would really refuse Star's request?" A hint of concern was noticeable in her voice. She looked down at Ari.  
"He wouldn't really do that would he? I mean star must have a very good reason for asking him to accept me into the guild." Ari shrugged and followed his partner down the stairs. They stood at the bottom of the stairs and Nova glanced around at everyone and evaluating who looked like they could keep up with her. She didn't usually judge people on their looks, but right now she couldn't care less about this whole ordeal in general.

"This is stupid." She repeated over and over to herself in an angry hiss and let her eyes wander the room. Just what was Makarov trying to pull?  
Her attention fell on Natsu, the obnoxious happy-go-lucky flame dragon slayer, who was sitting at the table. She groaned loudly. The universe must hate her.

Nova decided that despite his motor-mouth and obsession with food, she would ask him to join her because, a) She didn't feel like walking around the guild anymore and b) he was the only person she knew the name of.  
Nova walked purposefully over. She swallowed nervously and ignored the butterflies in her stomach. Jeez, what was wrong with her lately, nervous about speaking to other people now? _I don't think so._  
She stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, because like it or not she _WAS_ going to obey the final request Star had made before she, and the rest of the Galaxy dragon tribe, disappeared on July 7 X777. Nova wasn't about to be thrown out of the guild over something as stupid as this, even if the damned old man was bluffing.

"Oi you, Natsu" Nova pointed at him. He turned away from the blonde girl he had been talking excitedly to and raised an eyebrow at her. _Bastard, _Nova cursed him silently. "Team up with me" He seemed a little hesitant at first, but soon turned his confused expression into an excited grin. The other three people at the table looked up at her.

"Can they tag along as well?" He pleaded. She groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine" Nova hissed venomously, glancing back and catching Makarov looking down at her smugly. She scowled up at him and turned back to her 'Team mates'.

"There's the job, we're leaving at midday tomorrow. Don't be late" She growled and slammed the job request down on the table in front of them, before stalking off with Ari now perched on her shoulder. She felt their eyes following her out the door and swore loudly for the umpteenth time today. Nova couldn't wait to get this damn job over and done with, because the quicker she did, the quicker she and Ari would have their simple team of two back and there would be no more hassle or worrying about other people.  
And so that was that.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't actually finished the fairy tail series (I'm on episode 120 or so) so sorry if i get some details wrong. Please go easy on me D: this is my first fan fiction. I welcome constructive criticism.  
Um... I'm not really sure what else to add besides I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (The second will be longer i swear). and bye for now?**


End file.
